temptations
by alex Clark
Summary: Just a couple of one shots for my favorite resident evil girls


I could never understand why I loved this woman so much she was always on my mind she was the only thing I could think about even when I try to think of something else she's back inside my head I don't know maybe it's good thing maybe it's a bad thing or maybe I need help oh who am I kidding I know I'm mot going to get help no matter how much my mind is yelling at me I'm just going to be a love sick puppy or the one none as the woman who fell hard for ada wong.

" maybe you should go see her Helena and talk to her maybe that'll help" my friend sherry said as we walked in line to get our lunch. " are you crazy I could never bring myself to go see ada" I say as we walk back to our table " oh come on it can't be that bad" she says as she took a bite of her Apple " dude yes it is that bad I can't even go about my day with out thinking about her and on top of that when I'm near her I start to freak out" I say as I take a sip of my soda.

" Helena every one go's through that honey I was that way about Claire but not anymore thanks to you" sherry said and I smiled a little " but sherry your forgetting one thing Claire is a student ada is my teacher" I said and sherry started choking on her food " oh shit I forgot miss wong was a teacher" sherry said and I just giggled " well least my girl Helena has good taste because ada is one sexy hot Asian" sherry said and we both burst out laughing causing a few looks but we a ignored them and continued laughing.

After lunch was over me and sherry walked to the bathroom to freshin up " you know this is miss wongs free period right" sherry said as she put some pink lip gloss on " yeah what about it" I say as I fix my short sleeve polo shirt and my skinny jeans " you should totally go see her" she said as she looks my way " hell no sherry that is not happening I am not going to go see ada dude" I say as I prepare to walk out of the bathroom " I bet you a hundred dollars you can't make a small conversation with ada" now that got my attention " I bet you I could " I say and she holds out her hand and I shake it.

Oh shit was the only thing I could think because not only did I just do something completely dumb I just made the biggest mistake of my life I just made a bet with the devil " alright then I'll see you later my hundred dollars " sherry said with a smirk on her face as she walked into the hall way " see you and I hope you know that you will be the one giving me a hundred dollars" I say confidently even though I'm nervous as hell but won't let it show she just laughed and walked away.

I walk down the hall towards the teachers hang out I don't know why but every one just calls it that but I as I got closer to the teachers hang out I couldn't help but began to feel nervous because in that room was the very person I was trying to avoid ada Wong. I swallowed hard as I stood outside the door I didn't know what to say or what to do so I just did what my gut told me I knocked on the door.

" come in" God her voice was beautiful I quickly got myself together and entered the room. I was met with the most glorious sight in the world ada was taking her shirt off and her creamy skin was shining in the sun light she had on a black bra on and she was kinda of muscular. Man I think I was heaven I kept looking at her and as if on cue she turns her head " hay Helena" she said and smiles " h-hay m-miss wong" I said I can't believe I'm stuttering she giggled at me and I nearly fell to my knees ".

"So what brings you here helena and you don't have to call me miss wong just call me ada" she said as she put her shirt back on I'm not going to lie when I say I was a disappointed when she did that but at lest I could concentrate more. " umm I came her because I wanted to get to know you better" I say i had to come up with something quickly not that itwas a complete lie but I also remembered the bet I had with sherry and I really wanted to get this over with as soon as possible because I really wanted to get out of here because I don't know how long I could keep this up.

" Oh ok so what do you know about" ada asked looking at me with a surprised look on her face damn I have to think of something to ask her oh I got one " umm what made you want to be a teacher" yeah that was a good one I thought to myself " I wanted to help kids and make sure they have there education" ada said and smiled at me " so can I ask you a question helena" she asked I didn't thing anything of it so I said yes but I realized that was a big mistake.

" why do you space out in my class" ada asked and I froze shit I wasn't ready to answer that I couldn't lie because I was really bad at it so I had to tell her the truth " the reason why I space out in your class is because I really like someone" I say hoping she would just leave it at that but she didn't " oh so that's why you haven't been paying attention in my class mind if I ask who it is" shit now I was panicing what do I tell her " umm I-I don't know if I c-can tell you".

I say and she just giggled then suddenly everything just changed ada got up and came down to my ear " you don't have worry about telling me I already know my dare" oh shit she knows that I like her I quickly turned around to look at ada and explain myself " ada I hmmm" suddenly ada's lips were on mine oh God they were so soft I couldn't believe that ada was actually kissing me it felt so good that I moaned in the kiss ada took that as I a good sign and deepen the kiss entering her toung in my mouth and wrapping her arms around me I did the same thing and now here I am having a heated make out with my teacher who I also happen to like.

We continued kissing for about a couple of minutes and then broke away from lack of air we both sat there panting looking at each other the only the thing I could see in ada's eyes was pure lust and I'm pretty sure the same thing was in my eyes " ada" I said my voice more husky and deep then it usually was I wanted her so bad it hurt " yes helena" ada asked pulling me closer to her " I want you so bad" I say capturing her lips once again this time picking her up off the floor she wrapped her arms and legs around me I carried her to the desk and put her on the it. The kiss broke and I ripped adas shirt off and she did the same to me in a matter of minutes I was on top of ada kissing her with so much passion that I almost suffocated myself.

" helena please make me never forget this day" ada asked pleading her face red and she was breathing hard I smirked and lowered my head so it was close to ear " trust me your never gonna forget this day sweet heart" and with that I started kissing her down her neck leavening marks. As I moved lower I started playing with her breasts I sucked on her nipple and played with the other one with my hand " uh helena please oh God don't stop" ada moaned putting her hand in my hair I didn't disappoint her as I moved to her other nipple and sucked on it she was going crazy.

After I was done playing with her breasts I moved down to her most secret area I teased ada a little bit by blowing hot air on her clit she moaned and begged me to stop teasing her so I finally give in and gave one long lick she moaned loudly I hope that no one heard that but at this point I didn't care because I was licking away driving ada off the wall I then started fingering her and did it as hard as I can " uh helena baby fuck me harder fuck me faster please don't stop please" I was fucking her so hard that she started to bounce a little " you like that don't you baby" I said as I started licking and rubbing her in two minutes she came screaming my name.

I layed down next to ada on top of the desk she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer to her and kissed me I can't believe I just had sex with teacher in the teachers hang out on top of the desk I laughed a little and ada looked at me with a questioning look " what's so funny" she asked turning body completely over so she was facing me " oh nothing love just thinking about how sexy you look and sound when your screaming my name" I say and she hit me on the arm gently and laughed.

" Oh I almost forgot what are we going to do about you" ada asked having a sexy smirk on her face I blushed " oh it's ok don't worry about it" I say getting up but ada stopped me " oh I don't think so helena I'm going to make you scream my name now" and let me tell you she wasn't lieing I don't even know how the hell she got a strap on inside the school but at this point I didn't care " now helena honey I'm going to need you to do exactly what I say and when I say it ok and just relax" ada said sounding very calm while I was about to have a heart attack.

She positioned herself in front of me and I spared my lags " my what I beautiful pink pussy you have helena I can't wait to enter it " I blushed " ada don't say things like that" I said and she laughed " oh love trust me love you'll be say and hereing worse things then that" ada said and I gulped I truly wasn't ready for this. Ada entered me slowly and I moaned she grabbed my hips and started to pump a little bit faster the desk moved under me a little bit " you like that don't you" ada said going faster and harder the only response she got from me was my moaning and the the desk hitting the wall and then she want crazy and I mean CRAZY!.

She turned me around and bended me over so that my ass was facing her I'm not going to lie when I say I so wasn't ready for this " brace yourself honey because it's about to get rough" she asked me was I ready and I said yes which I've shouldn't have said. And with out worrning she rammed into my ass grabbing my hips hard and screamed at the top of my lungs it hurt so bad yet it felt good at the same time "oh I'm sorry did that hurt well this may hurt a little to" and she slapped my ass hard and pulled my hair I was on the verge of tears.

" do you know how much I've wanted to do this to you how much I just wanted to fuck you silly and rough like this" she then pushed me down on the desk so that me face was on the desk she started fucking me so fast and hard that the desk was hitting the wall so hard It was leaving a hole in it I had to do something because I'm pretty sure people could here us now but it was hard for me to speak because I was moaning so much but I tried " a-ada p-please" but that was all I got out " SHUT UP YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH" and with that she slapped my ass hard and made me yelp " do you know how bad I've wanted you helena how much I just want to make you scream how much I want to make you come" If she's keeps saying things like that I'm going to come.

" come on baby now it's time to show me what you can do" and with that she picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around her and she turned around and sat on the desk so that I was on her lap and facing her " I'm getting to ride you like a fucking donkey ada" I said as I started to grind my hips up and down with both moaned the ada grabbed my hips again and started fucking me hard and fast again I dug my Neil's in her back and she grunted "is that all you got " ada asked challenging me fucking me harder I expected her challenge and grabbed her hair roughly " no bitch Is that all you got" I said moving my hips to match her speed " oh you are so fucking on " ada said and we continued for a bout a couple more minutes we were covered in sweat but what ada did next was the finisher.

" it's about time we wrap this up love" ada said and with that out of no where she gets this inhuman like strength and inhuman like speed she grabbed my hips so hard that it hurt and her speed had me speaking a whole different language that I didn't even know exists and with one hard powerful thrust it was over with both came " ADA FUCKKKKKKK!" I yelled I probably lost my voice after that ada did the same thing " HELENA!" And then just like that BOOM the fucking desk broke under us how the fuck are we going to explain that shit. Me and ada just looked at each other and burst out laughing that shit was honestly the funniest thing that ever happened all day after we finished laughing we put our things and walked to the door.

" so" I say as we stop at the door ada looks at me with a smirk " so " she says moveing closer to me " dose that make us" but I was cut off by ada " it sure does" and then she kissed me again but this time it was short " you know we could always go another round right" I say and she smiled " yeah I know but I'll rather finish you off at my house so we can't get interrupted and then I could really show you what I'm made of" and with that being said she winked at me and I blushed damn this woman drives me crazy and we walked out of the room where we got alot of people looking at us but I didn't care until some said " what the fuck happen to my desk" and with that me and ada burst out laughing aw man that was fucking priceless.

"So where's my money helena" sherry asked as I walked out side of the school it wais the end of the day apparently nobody knew of my long disappearance after me and ada were done we agreed to meet at her house later and finish up what we started. I smiled at sherry and said " you mean my money" she just looked at me " you didn't talk to her" sherry said " oh I did more then talk to her my friend" I said smiling sherry stopped dead in her tracks " you mean you were the bitch who was screaming her head off in the teachers hang out" sherry said eyes wide I smiled " yup wait! What do u mean the bitch that was screaming her head off" I said and she started screaming and jumping up and down " oh my God girl you go" sherry said hitting me on the arm " man ada put the moves on you the way you were screaming" I blushed blood red "shut up " I said looking away " I was just playing with you I'm happy for but you missed it we had this new smoking hot teacher named Jill Valentine and this other one named Rebecca chambers apparently they know each other" sherry said smiling with a perv look on her face " oh come on sherry " I say and she laughs " I didn't mean like that jackass" she says and i just shake my head " just shut up" I say and we continued walking home man today was really the best day of my life.

Hope you guys enjoyed sorry if there's anything misspelled next chapter is going to be a surprise;) until next time bye


End file.
